


Maybe I Should Cry For Help

by Jennsepticeye



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But it's okay, Din Whump, Din gets hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Force Healing, Gen, Mando'a, The Force, The baby knows Mando'a, Whump, bc his son is a scorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennsepticeye/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: This is so not good. This is so far from fine, Din doesn’t know where to begin parsing how bad his situation is. He’s injured, surrounded by bounty hunters, on an unknown planet with no hope of backup. Small mercies, at least the kid isn’t with him, but once they get rid of Din their tracking fobs will lead them straight to the Razor Crest.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 393





	Maybe I Should Cry For Help

This is so not good. This is so far from fine, Din doesn’t know where to begin parsing how bad his situation is. He’s injured, surrounded by bounty hunters, on an unknown planet with no hope of backup. Small mercies, at least the kid isn’t with him, but once they get rid of Din their tracking fobs will lead them straight to the Razor Crest.

“What was that bullshit you always said, Mando?” One of the hunters goads.

“I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold.” another teases. “Come on, give it up. There’s no way you make it out of this one.”

“Six to one? I’ve dealt with worse.” The quip loses all effect when Din wheezes.

They all cackle. They’ve got him pinned and they know it. His ankle is sprained, at least, there’s blood dripping from a blaster shot under his left arm, and with the way his vision is swimming, he’s got a decent concussion. There’s no way he can take them all out with his blaster and he’s out of whistling birds. He has to do something, though. The kid is counting on him. His  _ ad’ika. _

“You gotta pretty big price on your head, Mando. We kill you and find the kid we’ll never have to take another hunt again. I wonder where you’ve hid it.”

_ No.  _ He won’t let them hurt his kid if it’s the last thing he does. He coughs and blood splatters on his visor. He really is in a bad way.

~*~

Din barely makes it out alive. He stumbles out of the clearing hardly putting any weight on his bad ankle. He can feel his breath rattling and sending white hot pain through his cracked ribs. He can feel blood dripping from his nose and his vision is swimming. He’s just got to make it back to the Razor Crest and check on his kid. He’s got plenty of bacta and supplies, he just has to make it back. One step at a time. One. Step… 

His vision goes black.

~*~

Din’s first waking thought is that he’s gone blind. He’s sure that his eyes are open but his vision is completely black. Thankfully, it turns out that the suns of this particular planet have only set beneath the horizon. Clumsy fingers find the side of his helmet and turn on the flashlight. He has to bite his tongue as he stands. He’s not any better off than when he passed out and his thoughts keep looping to  _ the kid, the kid, the kid. Ner ad’ika. _

Din’s ankle protests painfully when he puts weight on it, but he pushes past it. One foot in front of the other he traces his way back. Every molecule of his body screams. The walk takes twice as long as it should and Din’s knees nearly give out in relief when he sees the Razor Crest is visibly untouched. He lowers the ramp, the noise making his head pound in time with his heart.

His knees do actually give out halfway up the ramp and he crawls on his hands and knees into the belly of the ship. The kid makes a concerned noise somewhere to his left. He groans and rolls onto his back. The motion makes his vision go black for what he hopes is only a few seconds.

“Hey kiddo.” He rasps, the taste of blood on his tongue. “’m kinda in a bad way aren’ I?” His concussion must be worse than he thought if he’s slurring his words.

“Buir!” The kid cries in that sad little way he has. He puts his tiny little hands on Din’s helmet and looks at him with worried brown eyes.

“I’m good. ‘m good kid. I just gotta get this  _ kebise  _ off.” He presses clumsily against his bracer until the ramp wheezes shut and rolls onto his stomach. Using the wall as leverage he pulls himself upright, pausing multiple times as his vision goes black. The helmet comes off first, clattering loudly and unceremoniously to the floor. His pauldrons and all of the armor above his waist follow shortly after. He should have more respect for the beskar but he’s in too much pain to care at the moment. He grabs the med kit off the shelf and sits down heavily on a crate and Din has to bite his tongue to keep from crying out, the force aggravating all of his wounds.

“Buir!” The kid has his hands on Din’s calf and his big brown eyes are squinted in concentration. Din sighs and scoops the kid up.

“It’s okay, ad’ika. You don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine.”

“Gaa’taylir!” the kid says stubbornly, squishing Din’s cheeks under his little green hands. He’s not quite sure where the kid learned that word but he sure is making good use of it.

Din sighs “Fine, fine, you stubborn little womp rat, but don’t wear yourself out.”

It’s the first time Din’s been on the receiving end of the kid’s freaky powers but suddenly he understands what all the fuss is about. The relief is almost painful. All at once his head stops pounding, his ankle stops throbbing, and his ribs no longer ache with each breath. He can feel his skin knit itself back together where he was shot. The kid makes a noise, as if to say _I told you so_ before he’s out like a light against Din’s chest.

He huffs out a quiet “Good job, ad’ika.” and wraps the kid up in his arms. When he stands his body aches, but it doesn’t scream in protest like before. He swadles his kid in a few more blankets and lays him down in the crate currently serving as his crib. He’ll have to look for something better wherever they stop next. 

Din locks the ship down and drags himself to his bunk, pausing only to pick up his helmet and check that the kid is sleeping soundly before he lays down. He desperately needs to shower and eat but fatigue weighs too heavily on his limbs for him to bother. He shuts off the lights and closes his eyes. It’s the best sleep he’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ner ad'ika - his/her child  
> Buir - mother/father/parent  
> kebise - stuff  
> Gaa'taylir - to help (verb form)
> 
> Hope you liked my first Mandadlorian fic!  
> Kudos and Comments make the world go round! I'll probably do trans mandad nex so stay tuned!


End file.
